


The room was fit for two.

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' birthday is close. Lydia plans a special set of gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The room was fit for two.

“Do you know if your dad is gonna work a late shift on Friday?” Lydia asked Stiles, while hugging him.

“Yeap, he will. Why?” He answered, accommodating them in the couch.

“Good. Cancel whatever plans you’ve already made. I’m gonna stay over.”

“But I was supposed to go to Scott’s place to play some vídeo-games!” Stiles said, being the stubborn child he always was, and Lydia just sighed.

“Your choice, then. Do you wanna have the house all to you and your girlfriend, or do you want to go to your best friends place?”

Stiles understood what she was implying, picked his phone from his pocket and texted Scott.

“Done. I’m all yours.

“Good.” She said, leaning in for a kiss.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Do you think he’ll like it? I mean, it sounds kinda slutty, don’t you think?”

“Any teenage boy would love to get what you are planning as birthday present, Lydia. Don’t worry about it.” Allison said on the phone.

“But isn’t strip-tease and lap dance a bit too much, though?” Lydia was still staring at the outfit Allison had helped her choosing a few weeks ago, specially for this whole birthday plan.

“For God’s sake, Lydia. One thing is gonna lead to another. And to other tings too, if you know what I mean.” Allison said, laughing a little. “Stop getting so worried about it. It’s gonna be fine. I know that Stiles is gonna like it.”

“I really hope so.” Lydia said, sitting on her bed and sighing loudly.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Stiles was actually more excited for Lydia’s visit and birthday present, that for the birthday itself. Specially because it was the first one he’d spend with his girlfriend.

The doorbell rang and he knew who it was. He walked to the door and opened it, smiling at Lydia. When he noticed her outfit, his jaw dropped.

Lydia was wearing black high heels, with black pantyhoses and a red overcoat that covered a little bit more than her knees. She wore almost no make-up, only a red lipstick, and her hair was on a messy bun.

“Hi.” She said and, before he answered, she shoved him against the wall and started to kiss him. He kissed her back and tried to unbelt the overcoat, just to receive a slap on his hand.

“Not yet.” Lydia said. Stiles sighed and she took him to the living room and asked him to wait.

She went to the kitchen and picked a chair. Placing it on the middle of the carpet, she asked Stiles to sit there. He did and she sat on his lap, starting to kiss him again. She took one of his hands and handcuffed it behind the chair. Before he could say something about it, she did the same with the other hand.

“What the hell?” Stiles said, trying to uncuff himself.

“Relax. I have some things planned as birthday present. And the handcuffs are part of it. That and a single rule: do not move or get up.”

“I can’t get up, Lyds! Even if I wanted to.”

“Good. Wait a few minutes.” She walked to his room and came back with his iPod sound boxes. She plugged her iPhone on it and The Neighbourhood started playing.

“Please tell me this is what I think it is.” Stiles said, and Lydia gave him a shy smile.

‘How’ started bursting off the speakers and Lydia, turning her back to Stiles, started to slow dance.

“Yeap, it is. Oh God. I’m gonna die.” Stiles said again.

Lydia smiled and continued to dance. She ran a finger through her hair and undid her bun, making her hair fall over her shoulders. She turned to look at Stiles, just to find him staring at her, almost without blinking. She smiled again and placed a hand over the belt.

She started to walk to him, unbelting the overcoat slowly. When she was a few feet away from him, she turned again and started to undress, still dancing. She dropped the coat and walked away from Stiles, stopping next to the speakers and turning slowly.

She was wearing a black bra, with a little red lace on it’s middle, and dark red lance panties. When she looked at Stiles, she noticed that his jeans were with a (not so) little high spot, what showed her that he was enjoying all that. ‘A Little Death’ started playing next and she decided to go for the lap dance.

Taking her heels off, she walked at him, stopping next to the chair. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, noticing how bad he was wanting her. She placed a hand over his crotch and squeezed it a bit, receiving a moan in response.

“This means that you’re liking what I’m doing?” She asked, giving him a mischiveous grin.

“You know the answer is yes.” He said, trying to kiss her again. “Although I’d prefer to have my pants off. Or my hands free. Or both.”

“Nope. Your hands stay where they are. But, about the pants…” She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed it down a little.

“A little better now. But still not the best.” He said, with a pouty face.

"Stop complaining or I’ll stop doing this.” She said, and he shut up.

She sat on his lap and started to roll her hips to the rhytm of the song. He moaned again and she gave him a peck on the lips, while searching for her bra’s close. Finding it, she took it off and threw it to the other side of the room.

“I really hope your dad doesn’t show up soon.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t. Or maybe he will…” Hearing that made Lydia almost jump. “If you keep doing that, you know. You might give me a heart attack.

She gave him a little slap on his arm and focused back on the dancing. Making sure she was touching all the right places, she started to kiss him wildly. ‘Too Close’ by Alex Clare started playing, and Lydia got off Stiles’ lap. When he was about to say anything, she placed a finger on his lips.

“If I take the handcuffs off, do you promise not to touch yourself until I say so?”

“Yes.” Lydia uncuffed him and started to take his shirt off. He got up and got rid of his pants as well.

She made him sit down and sat on his lap again. He placed his hands on her hips and started to move along with her and the beat of the song, while kissing. She reached for the coat’s pocket and found a condom.

Giving it to Stiles, Lydia took her panties and his underwear off. She was about to sit again but Stiles was faster and took her, getting up. Her legs embraced his waist and they walked until the nearest wall.

“Really? Against a wall?” Lydia asked him.

“Couch, then?” he asked, while trying to put the condom on with one hand and hold her with the other.

“Nah. I wanna try it.” She bit his neck and, after succeding on putting the condom, he put his hands back all over her body. Lydia took his cock and aligned it to her entrance, hugging him close and letting him thrust into her.

They both moaned with that and started kissing again. Lydia had actually thought that it would be more… wild, you know? With less kisses and more rough touches, but, c’mon, it’s Stiles we are talking about. Even after getting a strip-tease and a lap dance as birthday presente he’d be as sweet as possible during sex.

He wished he could have lasted longer, though. But Lydia couldn’t blame him.

He used his finger to help her come and they stayed the way they were, hugged against the wall, for a few minutes, still heavy breathing and trying to slow their heart rates.

“Happy birthday.” Lydia finally said, giving him a little kiss.

“I fucking love you.” He said back, and she smiled at him.

“I fucking love you too.”

With Lydia still curled on his body, Stiles walked to his room and they both fell on his bed. Lydia pushed the blankets over their bodies and, before they went to sleep, Stiles said:

“This is definitely the best birthday gift I could’ve asked for.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3


End file.
